Never be wrong
by MoonSerenade
Summary: It hit him like the force of a speeding train. Like a goddamn airplane crashing into the ocean; no survivors. He was in love with his big brother. And what a situation to realize it in…


**A/N: Hey everyone! ****So, yeah, finally I've written another Four Brothers oneshot! I know, not a day too soon, right? I haven't felt inspirited in a very long time and then, a few days ago, I just started writing and it more or less flowed out of my fingers until it was suddenly finished. I've got a couple of more ideas for some other oneshots so perhaps I'll write more. Don't know when it'll be, though, for the school start is drawing nearer. My first year at a university and in another county at that! It'll be exciting! Anyway, please review because that makes me ridiculously happy and if you liked this one, check out my other one **_**Cops can't throw a punch worth shit**_**. And guys, you who reviewed my first story and added it as a favorite story, thank you so much! It was all thanks to you I even wrote a second one. This one's for you: **_**heymegalomaniacx, laffertyluver23, Sakurabound, halliwitch, Kyona Kopper, Shikigami411, Lady Prince, Oh So Cliche, samtha19, sessysbaby666 and MidnightAsh7184! **_

**P.S. Fluff ahead! And just so you know, this takes place long before the movie and therefore****, naturally, long before **_**Cops can't throw a punch worth shit. **_

Disclaimer: The four brothers aren't mine, so don't even ask.

* * *

It hit him like the force of a speeding train. Like a goddamn airplane crashing into the ocean; no survivors. _He was in love with his big brother_. And what a situation to realize it in…

Fifteen year old Jack Mercer tried to gently separate himself from the long, slim limbs of the girl underneath him. Her big blue eyes blinked up at him in confusion. Her shirt had long since found its way to the floor beside her bed and her skirt had ridden up so far on her thighs, it no longer served its purpose of covering her small black panties. He had her taste in his mouth, the feel of her body etched into his skin and suddenly he felt like gagging.

The bile really did rise in his throat when she puckered her lips at him, batting her eyelashes with a wicked light shining in her eyes.

"What's the matter, darling? Tired of just kissing? Want to move on to… other things?"

"Eh… no, that's alright," Jack said, blushing slightly. "I think I… have to go."

"What!?" She exclaimed.

So how do you explain to the girl you've just spent half an hour making out with that you'd much rather go home and spend some time with your brother, even if it means he'll make fun of you, call you names and beat you unmercifully in video games?

Simple: you don't.

Jack got to his feet, fumbling with the zipper on his jeans, before hastily bending down to pick up his t-shirt.

"You serious?" The girl said disbelievingly. "You're really leaving!?"

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled.

He began searching for his trainers but was interrupted when she sat up on the bed, covering her bare chest with the sheet, simultaneously pulling her skirt down to cover her panties.

"I don't believe this!" She screeched and Jack winced.

She jumped to her feet, purposefully kicking away one of his trainers in the process and marched right up to him to stick her make-up covered face up into his own.

"We were about to fuck and now you're just going to take off!?"

And suddenly, he was tired of this whole situation; of her, of trying to come up with an explanation, hell, even for having to bend down yet again to get his trainer because she had to kick it away like some five-year-old throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah, well, the way you were throwing yourself at all things living, breathing and sporting a dick at the bar, I'd say you won't have a problem finding someone else to screw tonight. There's a lot of desperate men out there; I'm just not one of them," he said, throwing on his jacket.

"A few minutes ago, it seemed like you were," she sneered.

"Thank God I came to my senses in time, then," he replied and, before she could get another word out, he left.

* * *

Jack saw the flickering light from the television through the living room window as soon as he reached their driveway.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath.

He should have known Bobby would wait up for him. Ever since Jack had come to live with the Mercer's four years prior, Bobby would wait up for him whenever he went out in the evenings. _Just to make sure he doesn't try to run off or anything,_ Bobby would claim but Jack knew better. He knew Bobby thought him too young to stay out late when he was eleven, that he worried when he was out late, and nothing much had changed during these four years.

"Probably still sees me like a little child," Jack muttered to himself.

And wasn't that a depressing thought?

For a moment, he was indecisive. Should he go in or should he return later, maybe talking a walk around the neighbourhood or something, hoping Bobby would go to bed soon? He'd give almost anything to avoid his older brother at this time, especially considering the realization he'd come to earlier this night. But that would be a bit cowardly, wouldn't it? And what if Bobby would wait up all night?

No, it was better to just play it cool and escape up to his room as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath, Jack walked up to the door, unlocked it and stepped inside.

"Finally!" Bobby called, softly enough as not to wake up all the others. "I was beginning to wonder if I should head out searchin' the streets or something! Little boys like you should be home no later than eleven, Cracker Jack!"

Jack shrugged off his jacket and glanced at the clock on the wall. Two am. Damn it! Evelyn had said he could stay out no later than half past twelve. No doubt Bobby would tell her.

"Funny," he replied sarcastically. "I can take of myself, you know."

Taking a step towards the stairs, he came to an abrupt stop as Bobby appeared in the doorway to the living room, wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, his hair adorably mussed up. He'd probably been running his fingers through it one time too many. Jack mentally reminded himself not to drool. At least not visibly.

"So did you?" Bobby asked.

Jack's mind had come to a complete standstill at the sexy sight before him and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the hell Bobby was talking about.

"Did I what?" He wondered stupidly and Bobby chuckled.

The warm, intimate sound made Jack shiver with pleasure.

"Did you take care of yourself? _Or_, did someone do it for you?" The leer on his face left no question as to what Bobby was referring to.

Jack felt a blush creep up his neck and he desperately hoped Bobby couldn't see it in the dim light of the hallway. Apparently no such luck, as Bobby whooped silently and bounced over to give Jack a hard slap on the back.

"Haha, that's my boy! So you finally found a girl willing to relive you of your virginity, huh? Where did you hook up with her? The red-light district? Or perhaps at the bar down by the railway?"

Feeling his face heat up again since he really had found the girl at the bar by the railway, Jack growled with annoyance and shoved his brother away.

"Fuck you, Bobby! I don't need to pay a girl to get her to have sex with me, just because you with your ugly face have to!"

Bobby looked surprise and perhaps even a little hurt before his grin returned, although rather forced.

"So there _was_ sex?"

Jack didn't bother to answer, he just continued towards the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going, Cracker Jack? This has to be celebrated!"

"There's nothing _to_ celebrate!" Jack ground out thought gritted teeth. God, Bobby could be such an ass sometimes!

Back rigid with anger, Jack began walking up the stairs when Bobby's voice made him stop again.

"Jack?"

Part of him really didn't want to turn around, but the absence of the hated nickname confused him and Jack threw a glance towards his brother back over his shoulder. Bobby looked genuinely regretful as he regarded his little brother with serious eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…" He scratched is neck, as he often did when he was embarrassed. "You know what, it doesn't matter. But, uh, could you keep me company for a while?"

Bobby sounded almost… pleading. What was going on here?

"Why don't you just go to bed?" Jack asked.

"I will, but I thought it would be nice to, uh, talk a while first."

Jack hesitated for a moment longer before nodding. He'd be a fool to pass up a chance of hanging out all by himself with Bobby, even though just seconds ago he'd been heading for his room. Having Jerry and Angel around all the time rarely allowed for that.

Following Bobby back into the living room, Jack sat down on the couch and winced at the mess Bobby had made. Three empty beer cans, a bag of chips, one half-eaten Ho Ho and a pair of dirty, discarded socks littered the coffee-table.

"You'd better clean all this away before Ma sees it," Jack said and nudged the dirty socks off the table with his toe.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby grumbled and picked up the remote control, throwing himself down on the other end of the couch.

Zapping from old Twilight Zone reruns, to some hip-hop video on MTV, to an old Sylvester Stallone flick had Jack bored within five minutes and he decided to break the companionable silence that had descended upon them.

"You wanted my company for channel-surfing?" He wondered dryly.

Bobby sighed and hit the off-button.

"No, Jack, I didn't."

And there it was again; just his name and not the nickname. Jack suddenly had a bad feeling about it all.

"Hey, man, not that I'm complaining, but how come you're calling me by my real name all of a sudden?"

Bobby smiled slightly.

"I must have been calling you Cracker Jack a little too often if you're surprised when I don't."

The bad feeling in Jack's stomach intensified. He felt like something was wrong; with Bobby and with their relationship to each other. Could Bobby have picked up his feelings for him?

"Bobby…" Jack began cautiously. "Has something happened?"

Bobby threw him a sidelong glace.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… You don't seem yourself."

Bobby sighed again.

"No, I guess I don't."

He fell silent and Jack waited worriedly. Could Bobby really have seen through him and what he felt? Had he wanted to talk only to confront him about it? When Bobby didn't say anything else, Jack decided to meet the situation head-on.

"Has something changed between us?" He asked.

Bobby flinched, then nodded and Jack closed his eyes in despair. So Bobby had noticed? And now he probably didn't know how best to bring it up.

"Has it made you view me differently?"

Bobby ducked his head as if ashamed, and Jack felt like crying. Was he going to loose his brother just because he'd discovered some sick, disturbing feeling he harboured for his big brother? Or perhaps Bobby had a thing against fairies? Because Jack had to be a fairy if he lusted after another guy, right? Would it drive Bobby away permanently?

"Does it… disgust you?" Jack whispered brokenly.

For a long time, Bobby didn't answer. Then he said:

"I guess… it does disgust me, yes."

Was it possible to feel your heart shatter inside your chest? To feel every little piece drill a thousand small holes in your flesh, making you bleed to death on the inside?

Jack suppressed a sob and stumbled to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice shaking and cracking. "I'm sorry I disgust you so."

And then he was fleeing, heading for the stairs through the haze of tears building up in his eyes. God, how could he ever face Bobby again? How could they ever act normal around each other? The others would surely notice. What would Jerry and Angel say about their fairy brother? And Ma? Just the thought of Evelyn made the tears spill over and trickle down his face. Would she even want him here or would she throw him out? After he'd actually found a real home; a place he wanted to stay forever and people he had come to love so much it hurt?

Just as he grabbed the handrail of the stairs, a large, warm hand closed upon his wrist and made him halt. He closed his eyes as he felt himself being turned around, his tears clearly visible upon his face. But he was startled to feel said large, warm hand cup his chin tenderly and brush away his tears.

"Jack? Why are you crying?"

He opened his eyes, barely making out Bobby's face through his tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you think I'm disgusting for feeling that way for you. I never planned to fall for you, I just did. And I know we're brothers, but we're not _really_ brothers so I thought maybe that would make it okay, though I knew of course you'd never, ever feel like that for me and I just… I just can't stand the thought of you looking at me like I make you sick!"

Bobby had grown very still, like he was afraid to move or even breathe. He placed his hands on either side of Jack's face hesitantly, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Jackie? Did you just say you've… fallen for me?"

The incredulity in Bobby's voice shocked Jack enough to stop crying and he stared at his big brother, wide-eyed.

"You mean…? You didn't know that? That wasn't what you were referring to when you admitted something had changed between us? That you view me differently? That you are disgusted by me?"

A smile became visible at the corner of Bobby's lips and it grew until he was full-out grinning, eyes shining with wonder and happiness.

"No, not at all. You see, _I've _fallen for_ you_, too."

Jack was shocked speechless and he could only listen as Bobby continued.

"I thought you had picked up on my feelings for you. I mean, falling in love with you _have_ made me view you very differently and yes, sometimes I feel disgusted over how I feel. I tell myself I shouldn't think of my little brother that way; that it's wrong. You're still only fifteen, Jackie, while I'm 22 years old! However you look at it, I'm a goddamn pedophile!"

And suddenly Jack started laughing. Not at the thought of Bobby being a pedophile, no he was laughing because Bobby loved him too. Not like a brother, but as something else. He actually loved him like Jack loved Bobby! How could that be possible?

"I don't care," he said, still laughing. "I don't care because I love you and you obviously love me too and that can _never_ be wrong!"

And before he knew what he was doing, Jack pulled Bobby closer and captured his lips with his own. For a second, Bobby remained motionless with surprise, but then he opened his mouth under Jack's onslaught, his tongue sneaking out to find its way in between Jack's lips, caressing his tongue in a heated battle that left them both breathless.

Jack moaned lightly, pressing himself closer to his brother. Kissing Bobby wasn't like kissing anyone else. It certainly wasn't like kissing that girl earlier. It was… hotter, more pleasurable and enough to make him feel faint. It was the best sensation he'd ever experienced and in that moment, though only fifteen years old, Jack knew he could spend the rest of his life doing just that day after day and never growing tired of it.

They slowly, reluctantly, broke apart. Both were grinning like madmen.

"We should go to bed now," Bobby said. "Before we really do wake up the rest. It's a wonder they haven't heard us yet, but I don't think we should continue risking it."

Jack agreed. It wasn't like he wanted to explain all this to Evelyn and his other brothers. And so they turned off the lights downstairs, walked up the stairs and went into their separate rooms. After kissing again, of course.

The mess on the coffee-table remained. Come morning, they would be woken by Evelyn's angry yell and promises of chopping Bobby up and serve him to the others for dinner. Just life as usual at the Mercer's.


End file.
